


Soldier, Poet, King

by DovahCourts



Series: SPN Soldier Poet King AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangels, Blood and Torture, Borderwalker Jody Mills, Borderwalkers, But Castiel doesn't believe it, Cambion Meg Masters (Supernatural), Cambions, Carpenter Anna Milton, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Castiel Being a Dick, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Comfort No Hurt, Cult Leader Asmodeus (Supernatural), Cultists, Cults, Cussing, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demons, Don’t copy to another site, Dragon Emmanuel (Supernatural), Dragons, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody's gonna get hurt, Executionist Alastair (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, Farmer Hannah (Supernatural), Felix is alive because I can, Felix is the royal pet snake, Fluff and Angst, Fugitive Nick, Healer Samandriel (Supernatural), Heavy Angst, Help, Human Eremiel (Supernatural: Jack in the Box), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Emmanuel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I can't catch up with all of these characters, I can't stop myself haha, I'm so sorry, Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), King Dean Winchester, Kitsune Charlie Bradbury, Kitsunes, Leader of the Leviathans Barthamus (Supernatural), Leviathan Barthamus (Supernatural), Leviathan Sarah Blake (Supernatural), Leviathans, Lily Baker Lives, Lucifer (Supernatural) Cares, Lucifer is Castiel's sibling, M/M, Meg is the Royal Advisor, Minor Alastiar/Castiel (Supernatural), Nephilim Lucifer (Supernatural), Nick (Supernatural) killed a man, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Raphael (Supernatural), Other, Phoenix Lily Baker, Phoenixes, Poet Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Jack Kline, Profanity, Protective Dean Winchester, Raphael is Castiel's sibling, Royal Advisor Meg Masters, Ruler of Heaven Hester (Supernatural), Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Sacrifices, Siren Abaddon (Supernatural), Sirens, Skinwalker, Skinwalker Naomi (Supernatural), Soldier Poet King AU, Soldier Sam Winchester, Sorry about the Castiel Whump again, Tailor Sarah Blake (Supernatural), There is A LOT of profanity in this, There is a lot of Castiel Whump in this, Torture, Werewolf Maggie (Supernatural), Werewolves, and more characters to be added - Freeform, more to be added - Freeform, nephilims, which explains the Teen and Up Rating turning into the Mature Rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: an SPN AU set in the mid-medieval times but also a tad bit modernCONTENT WARNING:Blood, Gore, PROFANITIES, and often descriptive identification of wounds, poison effects, and dead bodies.and Torture AND A LOT OF HURT(either no comfort or comfort) (i can't write good fluff to save my life, neither comfort)With art made by me





	1. The Fugitive and The Poet

**Author's Note:**

> This is didn't have a beta-reader so there is gonna be some mistakes in the story.  
> ____  
> Ships in this AU are NOT canon, you guys are free to ship whatever involving this AU
> 
> ___  
> https://twitter.com/DovahCourts/status/1106979452242878464
> 
> (from the twitter post)
> 
> I've been brain-storming an SPN AU since last night  
> and it was inspired by a song called "Soldier, Poet, King"
> 
> Sam is the soldier
> 
> Cass is the poet
> 
> Dean is the king
> 
> \-------  
> Nick is a fugitive and Jack is the prince
> 
> Meg is the royal advisor and Felix is the royal pet snake because I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poet Castiel gets an unlikely visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date posted on: March 16 2019
> 
> Word count: 564

Castiel woke up to knocks on his door, groaning; he sat up and lazily walked towards it.  
"It's the middle of the night what do you wan-" he froze, a blonde man, about 6'1" was at his door; his hair was fucked up to the point where some of the strands stuck up, he was breathing heavily.  
  The Poet arched a brow, asking "May I help you?"

"Yes-" the man stopped to take a short breath "Can I hide-" and another "Here for a bit?"  
  The dark-brown haired man nodded, letting the stranger in; then closing the door.  
    "I have some tea brewing, do you want some?" he asked the man, the blonde nodded as he fell back onto the one-person sofa.

While Castiel was getting out the teacups, he glanced at the stranger to ask "Why were you running?"

"I escaped."

"Escaped from what?"

"Prison."

"So, you're what? A fugitive?"

"First of all, rude...second of all....yeah."

Castiel came back with the cups and the teapot, placing them down onto the table and poured them into the two cups.

   "Might I ask who you're running from? Your hair's a mess." the Poet spoke after taking a sip, the blond ran a hand through his hair, replying "I'm running from the King's soldier-"

"Sam?"

"Oh shit, you know him?"

"Yeah...he's my friend and the King's brother."

"Great, now you're gonna rat me out--I should go." before the blonde could leave, Castiel said

"Just because he's my friend, doesn't mean I tell him the truth."

The blue-eyed man turned back to Castiel, taking a seat again, he sighed in relief.  
  "Thanks, usually the people I meet are friends with that giant and they rat me out. Glad to see you're not one of 'em."  
Castiel chuckled, "No problem-" then came quick knocks.   
  The blonde threw himself behind the sofa, keeping himself hidden.

It was a fucking huge one-person sofa so he can hide.

The door creaked open, "Hello Sam." greeted Castiel as he looked up at the tall man, Sam greeted back.  
"Hello, Castiel. Uh--hey have you seen a man run by here by any chance? He's a blond, blue-eyes, same as yours...and he had escaped from the prison." the light-tawny haired man said as he took glances around Castiel's place, taking note of the two teacups.  
"Nope, I haven't seen him." the short man said, with a smirk inching up his face, the hazel-eyed man stared down at Castiel, saying "Really? Then why are there two teacups then?"

Oh shit

"Sam, you know me. I like to talk to my self, and I work extra hours." That was  _partially_  true, the soldier mouthed 'oh' before apologizing "Sorry Cass, haha I sort of forgot. I'll take my leave now, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure Sam," and with that Castiel closed the door, turning around "He's gone, you can come out now." hearing that, the blonde stood up and turned around sitting back down, thanking Castiel.

"Since you know my name, how about you tell me yours?" Cass asked, sitting down on a chair.

"I-- uh...It's Nick." 

 "Aren't you the one who tried to steal a horse from the farmer?" asked Castiel with a grin.

Nick sputtered and said, "T-technically I bought it, it's just that the farmer forgot...yeah, he forgot that I bought the horse." while he folded his arms, causing Castiel to laugh.

"Uh huh...suuree, Nick."


	2. the Royal Advisor and the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass allows Nick to stay in his humble abode, considering the man literally has nowhere else to live since his house got taken over by another small family because 'The King said so'
> 
> Meanwhile, Meg found Jack's pet snake, Felix, in a room where VERY important documents are stored, she tries to scold the snake but it doesn't work...cause he's a snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted on: March 16 2019
> 
> Word Count: 548

Sunrays shined through the curtains, hitting onto a glass cup causing it to glisten.  
  A groan escaped from Nick as he sat up from the couch-- ** _wait I don't own a couch where the fuck am I ohlorddidIjustgetkidnappedohfuckIgotta- oh wait...this is Castiel's home_**

The blonde dragged himself off of the couch, falling onto the floor letting out an oof, pained groans ensued as the man latched one arm onto the couch pillow; helping himself up, looking up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes, smirking down at him.  
"Sleep well, Sleeping Beauty?" Castiel asked, chuckling as he leaned against the back of the couch.  
   Nick glared at the mean, "Hardy har har, very funny, Castiel,"

"You can just call me, Cass, y'know."

"I'll call you that later."

"I thought you went home."

"About that...uh...I don't have a home, I used to but I lost it because I stole something from the King, and he gave my house to his ex-wife and her son."

"That's how Dean gets, I can't talk him about of the things he does and neither can his brother's sometimes. You can live here if you like."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

\----

Meg walked through the corridor, her reading glasses kept intact as she read the newest documentation files that the King gave her, she stopped at a certain point near a wall, took glances left and right.  
 Once the coast was clear she pressed on a slab, it ground against the other slabs as it pushed itself backward, grinding noises as the wall turned around with Meg standing on a floor connected to the turning-wall.  
   Before her, were series of scrolls and documents,

Rolling up the document, she dragged her finger along the tiny golden plaques engraved in writing; paused for a stop and placed the scroll into the slot.  
 Feeling something scaley moved along her fingers, confused until she saw a snake head poke out,   
"Augh! Holy shi- Felix!? What the Hell are you doing in here!?" Meg yelled as she reached her arm out for the snake to wrap around, "How did you get into here, that's the question," uttering as she made her way out of the secret room.

"Lord Jack! I found your snake in the documentary room!" called out the advisor as she walked towards the Prince's room, turns out Jack had been looking for Felix.  
  "How did he even get into the documentary room? It's hard to even get to." glasses-lady said as she crossed her arms, "Unless there's a hole somewhere in the walls connecting to your room."

"I think I heard Dean complaining about holes in the walls."

"Aww ff--heck, I guess I have to call one of the locals to fix the problem, also watch your snake next time."

"Alrighty, Meg, see ya." Jack said as he took Felix from Meg,

\---

  
Meg had walked over to a lady named Anna, who was busy transporting lumber.  
  "Hey...Anna is it? I heard you fix walls."

"Yep, and what's the Royal Advisor talking to me for?" Anna smirked, 

"The castle walls have holes in them, and the Prince's snake kept on finding is way into the documentary room, can you--uh fix it, please?."  
  
 Anna dropped the last piece of lumber into the cart wagon, turning around with a smile.  
"Yeah, sure."


	3. Fixes and Stabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anna fixes the holes in the walls and goes to leave...someone comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need to give Meg some more love
> 
> Date Posted on: March 17 2019
> 
> Word Count: 750

Sounds of an iron screw grinding against wood emitted as Anna twisted the screwdriver, once she was done she plastered the rest of the new wallpaper onto the wood; driving her hands across it; smiling she spoke: "I think that's all of them!"  
   "Thank you so much for your help, Anna." Meg smiled back, "here." she finished as she handed Anna a bag of coins.  
       The red hair wavered her hands sideways, saying: "No, no. You don't need to pay me-" Meg cut her off, "You worked your ass off and had to pay for new,  _expensive_ , wallpaper. It's the least I could do!"

The two began to bicker about the payment until Anna gave in, she finally accepted the cash and was about to let herself out when the door burst open, Sam weakly walked in, one foot dragged behind another, arm clutching at his side.  
  "Sam!? What happened!?" shouted Meg as she ran towards the soldier, the tawny-haired man took a breath, responding: "There was-- an ambush, they nearly wiped out my group-" Sam groaned in pain as he slumped down, Meg caught him before he hit the floor "-I barely got out alive.." he continued, following Meg's speed as she led him towards a chair in which he sat down on in relief.  
   Anna panicked a bit, "Is there a healer?" she asked, Sam nodded and Anna went to go find the healer.

Anna ran around the corridors, catching her eye, was a man, hair slightly longer at the bangs.  
  She ran up to the man, asking him: "Have you seen the healer?"  
     He turned his head, replying: "I'm the healer. Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Uh-- Sam he got stabbed, he's bleeding really bad."

"Oh God! Lead me to him, please!"

\-------

Few hours earlier

\-------

Sam led his group out into the fields, there, he had assigned each of his soldiers a job.  
  Some of them would be up at the watchtowers with their arrows, some near the woods, some would patrol the territories, the rest would go with him to travel for new resources.  
     "Did anyone get that?" he asked, they all nodded and said: "Yes, sir!"  
"Good, don't disappoint me, or the King for that matter."

His small party had not gone far, they strayed from enemy territory and made their way onto the pebble-filled road, a soft whoosh of an arrow emitted before it plunged into the side of one of the soldiers, injuring them."Attack!" a voice said.  
   "Ambush!" one of Sam's soldiers yelled, drawing out her sword, running towards the oppressors  
      Sam drew out his sword and slashed at one of the attackers who in return, stabbed him.

Their dagger penetrated into his side, just under his ribcage.  
   Sam let out a yell in pain, he raised up his sword and cut off the man's head from his neck.

"Lieutenant! We have to retreat!" a soldier yelled at Sam 

the rest was just a blur

\-------

Current time

\-------

Sam hissed in pain as the rubbing alcohol slid against his wound, Samanriel spoke: "Hold still, it doesn't hurt that bad once you get used to it. You get injuries a lot. Right?"  
  The younger Winchester nodded: "Yeah, but I don't go to healers."  
    The healer arched a brow, commenting, "It's a miracle you didn't get infections yet." while smirking a bit.

Sam gawked, "What's that supposed to mean!?" he asked, a bit offended.  
   "It means that, if you get injured to much, and you don't go to a healer to treat your wounds; your injuries are going to get infected or you'll get very ill."  
       The soldier slumped back, mumbling something about not getting infections or getting ill.

"Alright, I've cleaned up the wound; would you be alright with stitches?"

"Who do you think I am? My brother? C'mon Alfie, you know that." Sam knows that Samandriel isn't fond of being called Alfie, but, they both have Sam in their names so Alfie works.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alfie chuckled as he got out the thread, the tip of the needle poked through Sam's skin; thin string sliding through the holes.   
  By then, Alfie finished with a double stitch to keep the threads intact so they can keep the wound closed.

"Thanks for that, Alfie." the soldier spoke, as he laid back down on the chair.

A loud roar emitted from outside, dragon's roar.

"Already? I thought they weren't gonna send the letter-"

"That isn't the neighboring kingdom's dragon."

"Whose dragon is it then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom Dean rules have only seen dragons in their true form, and never in their human form.  
> So they just think that kingdoms own dragons.


	4. Speak of the Devil!.....and Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon shows up at Cass's place, and Sam found out about the existence of Angels and Demons proven...but Castiel is hiding something..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted on: March 24 2019
> 
> Word Count: 602

At first, he heard what was wood crashing, he took a look outside, glancing around. "What the f- OH MY GOD!" Nick's mouth  gaped at what was outside.  
  A large, dragon was outside, "Cass?? CASS, THERE'S A FUCKING DRAGON OUTSIDE!"  
    Castiel ran outside and then stopped to halt when he saw it.

"Γαμημένη κόλαση!" Nick heard, ran over to where Castiel was, near the large stable...Nick always wondered what that was for, now, he knows what is for considering there's a  dragon in the stable that was now damaged.  
  "Πήρα τόσο πολύ για να χτίσει αυτό το σταθερό και είναι σπασμένο! Ξέρετε ότι υπάρχουν πόρτες, έτσι;" Castiel spoke in a language, a language that Nick had trouble translating...  
    The dragon only huffed and turned his head away, "Don't you sass me, Mister! I'm still talking to you!" Cass spoke, finally in English.

The dragon had very dark midnight blue scales, iridescent scales along with luminescent speckles on his wings that shifted color, but it's a jackass dragon that gives 0 fucks.  
  "Are you even listening to me!? Mother fucking shit!" Castiel was standing there spouting profanities about the stable, Sam came into there, by the time Nick saw Sam he ducked down.  
    "Jesus Christ! Language Cass!" the soldier spoke,  as he turned Cass around, hands on his shoulders trying to calm the Poet down.  
"I'm sorry, was my appropriate yelling bothering you?" the Poet sassed as he glared at Sam, the soldier sighed, facepalming he spake: "Cass, you were swearing and yelling in the Greek language." Sam released his hands from the Poet's shoulders, who was folding his arms.  
"And swearing is not appropriate. Whoever told you that?"

"My parents."

"OK, your parents; have  _horrible_ parenting skills."

"Hey! I learned Poetry from my parents, so their parenting skills are not  _that_ horrible, Sam."

"Anyways, I want to talk to you about something. We can talk over at your place."  
Nick swore under his breath and ran into the attic, which wasn't that hard to do since Castiel's house is basically a cottage.

"Sure, hold on for just a moment." Castiel says, turning around to face the dragon, pointing an index finger at him, saying: "Εσύ! Μείνε εδώ!" then turning around to walk with Sam.  
 Who was holding a  _very large_ book, larger than the ones Cass has.  
   Sam was flipping through pages like there was no tomorrow, before stopping at a page.  
     Angels and Demons, Castiel felt a lump growing in his throat, swallowing it down and coughing a bit.

The two made it into the cottage, and both sat down onto the couch right after Cass made some tea.  
"Sam, you know those don't exist...right?" Cass spoke, his voice a tad bit trembly.

"They exist, Cass, the last sighting of them was at 1 AD, right at the Birth of Christ....I guess the Demons were trying to kill Baby Iesu and the Angels were there to protect him."  
   "Y-yeah...I guess you're right." Cass said, fiddling with his fingers.  
Sam narrowed an eyebrow, asking the Poet; "Cass, you alright??"

"Yeah! I'm alright, I guess I have a fever?"

"Funny, you don't feel warm at all, and you haven't shown at least one of the symptoms."

"I guess my body doesn't show the symptoms then?"

The soldier sighed, closing the book, and slid it towards Castiel "Keep this in case you want to know more, or until you get better; see ya."  
"See you too," Cass said, watching the Winchester walk out the door.

 _ **That was close....**_ Castiel thought, turning to the page about Angels and Demons.  
  "He mustn't know..." the Poet whispered, 


	5. Veni, Veni Emanuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon _finally_ takes his human form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted on: 24 March 2019
> 
> Word Count: 354

_fwoosh_

Castiel woke up, he slid out of bed and lit a lamp, slowly walking down stairs...odd, Nick isn't there...  
  So he looked outside, on the debris of the stable, was a man...fuck...it's Emmanuel, guess he got bored and cold...  
Serves him right for destroying the stable, which has all that a dragon needs if they were to go into human form.

The poor sod only had a short-sleeved belted tunic and a pair of slacks, he kept rubbing the sides of his arms to keep warm, sighing, Castiel grabbed a blanket and walked outside.  
  Walking towards the dragon-turned-human, he draped a blanket around him. "Do you regret destroying the stable?" he asked Emmanuel, the man sighed, responding: "Yeah..."

"Good, now c'mon and get inside the house, you're still cold-blooded so being a dragon ain't an advantage." 

\----

Emmanuel took a sip of coffee  _since that was all that he liked, he hates tea_.   
  He took one quick glance at the attic and announced. "You do know that there is a man in your attic, right?"  
    Cass stood up, and grabbed a broom, prodding the end of it at the trapdoor, causing it to open and for Nick to fall down onto his ass.  
"You could've warned me next time!" Nick yelped, rubbing his arse after he stood up.

"Sorry, but I thought you were some squatter," Castiel affirmed, placing the broom back where it was as Nick held a face that told he was  _very_ offended "Hey!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that  _you_ were hiding in my attic."

Emmanuel finally spoke; "Cass, do you know this man?"  
"Yes, Nick, this is Emmanuel, Emmanuel, this is Nick." Castiel introduced the two men, "I got tea if you want any Nick, or maybe some coffee if you don't like  _tea_." the dark-haired man said as he glared at Emmanuel.

"Anyways, I'm going to the town square." Cass said as he packed some coin and put on his jacket.  
  "Isn't it too dark?" Emmanuel spake, Castiel turned, smirking he added: "Don't worry, I have a dagger with poison that Meg gave me." he then made his leave before Emmanuel could finish: "Poison that who gave--- what."


	6. Wicked Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got captured by it, the creature wanted to know about the whereabouts of the divine and the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date posted on: March 24 2019
> 
> Word count: 420

Large, washed-out gold wings, plumage now stained with blood; stretched out.  
  One wing bent like a bone had been broken, a man laid there.

His breathing was hoarse, as he brought one arm down, hoisting himself up; before a strike brought him back down.  
 A man stood above the feathered-being, holding a large log; carved well enough to be able to hold.

"Tell me, where they are Angel." he spoke, raising up the wood "If you don't it will hurt, and it will hurt  _badly._ "  
  "Never. I don't disclose to Leviathan." the Angel spat, he let out a yelp as a strike was brought upon his already broken wing.  
    "Huge bravery for such a feeble Angel, guess where that got you...huh?" the Leviathan said, kneeling down to the broken Angel, who really wanted to choke him.  
  
"Barthamus, is it?" the divine being said, chuckling "Aren't you one of the Leviathan that invaded the treaty between angels and Demons? Why do you want to know where they are? Hmm?"  
   "They were fools to sign the treaty, Angels and Demons don't mix well, it is the Order of the Law. Once I find out where they are, I and my battalions will force the Angels and Demons to abrogate from the treaty, if they don't- we will kill those who defy us." Barthamus angrily stated, the Angel only smirked, refusing to tell the being.

This made Barthamus very pissed off, he stood up and kicked the winged man in the face, causing a broken nose and blood to spill from the mouth.  
  "Hurt me all you want, you will  _never_ get the information." the saint declared, smiling triumphantly.  
    "Bad choice, Seraph." the Leviathan said, grabbing an iron rod, which still had sparks crackling at the tip of it, and jabbing it into the virtue's side, causing pained screams, which soon turned into laughter as soon as Barthamus stopped electrocuting him.  
"You--f...ucker. I stay loyal to the p...act. Don't even try...to ki...ll me, I'm no use to you d...ead." said the heavenly man, his voice weak and raspy as he felt stray electrical sparks circling his wings before dissipating.

The Behemoth sneered at the Angel, raising up the rod, only to this time, jab it into the broken wing.   
  The screams got more painful, it felt as if the blood was boiling on top of the plumage.  
    It had stopped when the Leviathan dropped it and turned himself into black goo, sinking into the small holes of the floor.

"Clarence!?" a voice yelled


	7. The Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted on: March 25 2019
> 
> Word Count: 969

Long ago, at the time of 1 AD, Angels, Demons, and Leviathans were at war, they were even at war before 1 AD....blood spilled everywhere as the higher creatures go at each other's throats. 

It was now 476 AD.  
Angels, Demons, and Leviathans gathered around, they all clamored and chattered while their leaders talked.  
 The Demon leader, Crowley slid a piece of paper, for a treaty, the Angel leader, Hester gladly signed.  
  Hester slid the paper over to the Leviathan leader, Barthamus.  
Who hasn't heard of the contract, yet...

Barthamus wasn't pleased, he lashed out "Blasphemy! I was never told of the treaty! This is not how the Law of Order should be, we don't form pacts with each other, we _kill_ each other!"  
  Hester raised her voice, glaring at the Leviathan "Barthamus! We have been at war since 2000 BC! Even when Christ was born! It's time to settle for peace!"  
   "I'm afraid feathers here is right, Barth; times are changing," Crowley added, wings folding behind him.  
The Leviathan leader was  _fuming_ he shouted "Angels and Demons don't mix well, especially with  _Leviathans_! This cannot happen! I disapprove of this!"

"Barthamus, if you don't sign then the Angels and Demons will form a pact without the Leviathans, if you don't sign now your people will be dead if you were to declare war on us, we outnumber you."  
   Barthamus huffed, "So be it, my people will never pact with the likes of you, we were first created by God and by that makes us more powerful."  
     "Wait, I think we should let your people speak, Barthy." the Ruler of Hell spake.  
"They have nothing to speak for!" Barthamus sneered, his hand fisting into a ball as if to punch Crowley straight in the face.

"I will have my soldiers tear you and your species apart, I am not signing that!"

"Barthamus! You have to sign it, otherwise, we are all in danger!"

"Very well then..."

Barthamus then declared war, and so, the Leviathans fought the Angels and Demons, often killing one of their own if they found out that their own kind had sided with the Angels and the Demons.  
 A lot of lives were lost, the Angels and Demons scattered, often taking in some Leviathans who are now deemed traitors by their own kind.  
   There was a Cherub looking around frantically, she looked around for her fledgling, sighing in relief when she saw her lover running towards them, with the young Seraph in his hands.  
The Rit Zien shoved the fledgling into the Cherub's hands, then grabbing her arm, diverting her from the rest of the group; she never knew why until she heard an explosion behind her.  
  To her horror, there were fires, dead bodies of Angels, Demons, and Leviathans scattered around, blood spilling.  
    She turned back and ran after her lover, who was in a small cave.

The Fledgling didn't know what was going on, he cried and cried, the Rit Zien calmed him down, thunder clashed; the three Angels were cold and tired, their Grace giving out.  
  The parents became alert to everything, as Leviathans under Barthamus' command are after their heads, and possibly their son's too.  
    They didn't know what to do, the rest of the Angel Demon Pact might be dead along with the Leviathans who have betrayed Barthamus, all they could do was wait...and wait...  
During their wait, they taught their fledgling poetry and how to write it.  
   He liked to write poetry...it calms him down.

Spring rolled around, they only got outside for a little while, their Fledgling was naïve and easily trusted those around him, as he used to be raised in a place where there were only Angels of different hierarchy.  
  He almost trusted someone with bad intentions, before his father exploded the man just by a touch from two fingers to the forehead.  
    There was a lot of pink stuff splattered around, it scared the Fledgling and he didn't understand why until his Rit Zien father explained to him about Earth and her wickedness.  
It was until then he understood, he soon only trusted those with a good mindset and a good heart, but if they were to hurt him in any way he thinks is unforgivable, earning his forgiveness is very hard.  
   It was 499 AD **.  
**     He made a friend with a young Leviathan around his age, one he deemed trustworthy...until the Leviathan gave out the information about where they are.  
He knew the young Leviathan felt sorry but he couldn't bring himself to forgive  _it_.

He was angry and was forced to flee as his parents fought off the oppressors, he ran as fast as he could, he did not know how far he went.  
  The young Angel took refuge under a small ledge in a small hole, like the cave his parents found.  
    He laid there and began to weep, his mind began to fill with thoughts of dread...he thought that his parents might be dead, his heart clenched and his breathing tightened as he sobbed.  
He didn't want to die so he hid his wings so that only an Angel or a Demon could see them.  
  He cried throughout the night until he fell asleep.  
    Feeling something poking him he woke up and was met with a pair of dark green eyes, "You OK, kid?" the boy asked,  ** _kid? I'm older than him!_  **the Angel thought in rage, he sat up and realized just how tall the younger man was.  
The dark-green eyed kid looked just like a prince, while the younger teal-eyed boy looked like a soldier in training.

"Yeah...I'm OK."

"You look lost."

"I am not lost."

"Yes, you are."

"Fine...."

"Do you have a name?"

"Not until you tell me yours."

"I'm Dean...and this is my brother, Sam."

"I'm Castiel..."


	8. Broken Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Alastair both know that Cass was an Angel...hell, so did Emmanuel.  
> But Sam and Dean? They didn't know, nobody else knows.  
> Well, Sam and Dean know now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted on: March 26 2019
> 
> Word Count: 1,319

Meg helped her friend up, blood spilled from the new wounds caused by the shock, "Jesus Christ...he got you really good Clarence." she said as she set her friend down onto a nearby chair, she set down her bag and rummaged through it; trying to find some bandages and herbs.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, Meg, see I'm fi- aaGH fuuuUUUCK!" Cass let out pained groans as he placed a hand onto an open wound on his broken wing while trying to prove his best friend wrong, the lady raised a brow as she doubted the Angel, responding: "Uh huh....you're 'fine'," she said mockingly as she grabbed some salt particles and rubbed them against the wounds to prevent infections "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" the Angel yelled.

"For a divine being you sure do swear a lot, and it will hurt a lot more after I clean your wounds, and  _this_ time, don't fight me, Clarence I'm trying to help, you always fight me whenever I try to heal your wounds."

"I don't need healing, I'm an Angel- nghh." rasped Castiel as the bandages wrapped around his wounded wing that  _still_ hurts, why did she have to put  _salt_ on the wound she could've used rubbing alcohol but she didn't; Cass was mad at that.

"I think that's it, can you still walk?"

"Yeah, he didn't break my legs."

"Y'know I would let you walk, but I still doubt you after you told me that you were fine."

"Meg, I am not a fledgling. I am an adult-"

"Who swears and yells in Greek when you're mad."

"......."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, C'mon, Clar." Meg said as she brought her friend's arm around her, hoisting him up to help him walk outside; she glanced at Castiel's wings and questioned: "How did he even mess up your wing like that? I thought you only let Angels and Demons see them?"

The Angel shifted a glance towards the dark-haired woman, answering: "He did a spell of some sort, I think it went like 'Divina anima, ostende mihi faciem tuam alas'? It's like he stole a spell book."

"Crap...I think there's a way to reverse the spell, for now, we have to find a way to hide your wings because they are sticking out like a sore thumb." 

The light hit them, Castiel squinted his eyes as if he never saw the light for 4 years, in an instinct his wings surrounded him but failed since his mangled wing was still bandaged and it still hurts like fuck.  
  "I need to find a way to temporarily suspend your wings because you'll end up opening the wound and making it worse than it already is."  _Glasses_ scolded, Glasses was a nickname Cass gave Meg whenever he was in a sour mood.  
+++  
Castiel laid down on his stomach on Dean's fancy couch thing while Meg scoured the library for books, the urge to pluck out stray feathers tempted Castiel to do so, but Meg was always there to yank his hand away, but she isn't here now so might as well pluck some- fuck that hurt.

"Clarence, are you plucking out your stray feathers  _again_?"

".... No."

"Alright then," 

Wheels rolled across the carpet as Meg dragged the tall transportable ladder throughout the large room, she didn't even hear Sam and Dean walking in.  
 "What the heck!?" a gruff voice yelled.

Dean's eyes widened at Castiel, who stood there with his expression saying 'oh shit I've been caught' because this was definitely an 'oh shit' moment.  
  "Cass!? Since when did you have wings!?" the dark-green eyed king exclaimed, the dark-haired man sat up from his chair to simply respond: "Since I was born."

"Cass, I thought you said Angels and Demons weren't real," Sam asked, sitting down on a chair.

"That was a lie, too keep you from finding out the real truth."

Dean folded his arms and shot a glare at the Angel, saying "Then tell us the truth then."

"Alright, fine" Cass said as he turned sideways on the couch to let his feet reach the floor; "The story you heard about Angels and Demons was false, you see, Demons weren't trying to kill Jesus, in fact, the war between Angels, Demons, and Leviathans-"

"Wait, Leviathans!?" the King gaped his mouth, Leviathans were monsters that were thought to be a new kind of monster, but according to Cass, they were  _old_.

"Let me finish Dean. Now, where was I? Oh yeah-- The war between Angels, Demons, and Leviathans, they were at war since 2000 BC; a lot of lives were lost since the war began. There was this thought that the world isn't big enough for the ancient deities, they all wanted to wipe each other from existence to the point of extinction. Having children during this time was risky, as they would die from the fires set by the rival species, I was lucky enough to survive along with my other siblings, or so my parents told me. Then came 476 AD was when the treaty began, the Ruler of Heaven and Ruler of Hell signed it but the Leader of the Leviathans disapproved, then another war came but it ended quickly. Leviathans under their Leader's command would kill one of their own, ones they deemed traitors to their Leader," Castiel paused to swallow the lump forming in his throat "I was only a young fledgling, my wings barely full-fledged, the death and bloodshed I saw...it was scarring for someone young like me."

"Your parents were Angels?"

"It's not like two humans can make an Angel, Sam, Angels have to be made by two Angels, I don't know if my parents are alive or not, my  _friend_ betrayed me...which caused me to lose my trust on all Leviathans." the blue-eyed man snarled under his breath as memories of the young Leviathan flooded his mind.  
  "I ran away, hid, hid my wings, cried my self to sleep and then I met Sam, and you."

"What about Meg? You seem to know her like she was your childhood friend."

"That's because she was,"

Meg walked in holding a book in her hands, blowing the dust off of it and sat down; she smirked and asked: "Finally told them the truth, did ya? Well, I guess I can tell a little about myself, I am a Cambion, half demon half human. Two years younger than Clarence."

"Wow...I guess there's a lot we don't know." the younger Winchester said in awe, watching as Meg read from the Latin Spellbook; the Winchesters thought nothing happened so Meg explained since Castiel now has control over who sees his wings, again, he let the two brothers see his wings, Meg had walked off to who knows where.

Dean thought to ask "Hey, what the fuck happened to your left wing?" while pointing an index finger at Castiel's limp mangled wing, the Angel looked at his wings then looked back at Dean then answered "I got captured by the Leviathan Leader, he broke my wing and electrocuted me, twice and it was very painful."

"What the fuck!? You just let it happen!?"

"Dean he snapped my wing bone and fractured my rib I was in a lot of pain and I was too weak to even get up considering he kept hitting me with a log like a wooden bat."

"OK, how do I kill this guy? Because he is not getting away with hurting _my_ friend. Meg! I need to ask you some questions!" the King said as he sat up from his seat to go look for his Royal Advisor.

"Oh great, you too?" Castiel uttered in an annoyed tone, now Dean is becoming protective.  
  ** _Angels are not weak beings we can literally burn somebody's eyes from their eye sockets_** , Castiel thought as he rubbed his temples while Dean kept on asking Meg questions on how to kill a Leviathan.


	9. Feathers and Rocks...oh...and a Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel is worried for Castiel and is even more worried for the Angel when he found out that one of his wings got _really_ messed up.
> 
> Also Alastair broke a window,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted on: March 28 2019
> 
> Word Count: 1,224

Emmanuel shot up from the seat once he heard the door creak open, from his view, a weakened Castiel stumbled in and shut the door, immediately the man's eyes drifted to Castiel's limp and bandaged wing; "What happened to your wing?" Emmanuel asked, warily walking towards the Angel said something about the Leviathan Leader and electrocution?

The taller man was confused,  _very_ confused as his friend blabbered on about Barthamus's bullshit, his heart came to a stop and breathing hitch when Cass told him that he was being tortured just to spill out information about the location of the remaining groups that escaped during the short war.

"Did you-- did you tell him where the location of-" before Emman could finish, Cass abrupted "No, I didn't, he didn't get so far onto torturing me, Meg saved me, if she hadn't saved me that time, Barthamus would've cut my wings off to get the answers, or he would've done  _worse_ to me to get the information out quicker. The important thing is, I am alive and I am fine. But, I still don't know what she did to the Leviathan Leader, he just turned into black goo by the time she ran in." Emmanuel stiffened for an awhile while he set down the Mythological History book he had been reading, Castiel has a habit of lying when he's hiding his pain or when he doesn't want someone to know something he knows that others don't.

But, Emmanuel thought about what Castiel said about Meg,  ** _what did she do?_** he wondered...it's not like a Leviathan can be scared of a Cambion, I mean, a Leviathan could easily kill a Cambion, along with a Nephilim, but now's not the time to think about what Meg did.

It's about what happened to Castiel.

"Are you sure you're fine? Your wing is broken." the taller dark-haired man asked, pointing to the mangled wing that was healing.

"Yes, I am fine. Angels can heal." the Angel snapped quietly whilst leaning down on the couch he just sat one, arms folded and chin reaching his chest.

"Really? Because last time I checked Angels can heal pretty quick, and not take hours." Emmanuel joked falsely, his face gave out an awkward smile which soon faded into a small frown, Castiel's face began to scrunch up.

"Bastard must've hindered my grace," grumbled Castiel while he began to pluck off stray feathers in spite of Meg's orders, it hurt every time but he just kept at it, Emmanuel didn't stop him because the Cambion never told him anything whatsoever, so, Castiel was free to be able to pluck off stray feathers until he had to smooth down the small parts that stuck up, he didn't pluck off  _all_ of his feathers just the ones that stuck out so much it began to annoy him or when he is feeling stressed.

It was getting dark, and apparently, according to Emmanuel, Nick had to settle things with some ass who threw a pebble at his head earlier that evening, plus, Castiel needs to get some extra beds, complaints have been filed by Emmanuel.

"Fine, I'll get two more beds tomorrow, right now I need to go rest,"

"Thank God,"

++++++

**_ CRASH _ **

Castiel woke up to a start, he looked down from his bed to see a rock among broken glass shards from his window, he heard a voice say "Oh shit" so he decided to look from his window and wouldn'tcha know it was Alastair, who was standing right outside of Cass's home, frozen in place in a stance that looked like he had just thrown something, which he did.

"What is it, Al?" Castiel uttered tiredly, shooting daggers at the town's executionist who was still wearing his uniform.

Al lifted the hood, or--  _head_ of the wolf pelt, and chuckled "Tried to get your attention, seems to have worked, come on outside, I wanna show you something!"

"It better not be a new guillotine, because I swear if it is, I will steal your front door during pest season." threatened Cass as opened the window and climbed out, _**Alastair could've opened the window like a normal person, but noooo, he had to use a rock.**_ Castiel thought angrily as he shut his window, causing more glass to fall off.

"It's not a new guillotine this time, and-- you aren't really going to steal my door during pest season...right?"

"It could've been a threat, or it might be a promise. Now, what is it you wanted to show me?"

Alastair gestured for Cass to follow him, and Cass did but in a more 'Let's just get this through, I wanna get back to my nap' walk, Al pushed a bush to a side and pointed at a woman, a tall red-haired woman, he glanced over the cloaked blond.  
"So you're stalking women now?" Cass whispered, Al gaped his mouth and yelled quietly "What!? No! Don't you see, she's a Siren!" pointing at the lady.

The Poet mouthed 'oh' and turned to look at the Siren,  ** _How did she get here_** **?** he thought, well one thing for sure is that she might pose as a threat to the town as she is holding a blood-stained knife right now...

"Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have those bear traps along with your other hunting gear?"

"Yes, why do you ask."

"Gonna try and catch her,"

"What do you need the bear traps for?"

"To divert her to the other traps of course,"

"And what are the other traps, exactly?"

"Nets."

+++++

Alastair had watched from afar as Castiel set up the net trap, Cass crept around the Siren who just stood there, like she was waiting...he ignored it and threw a stick at the bear trap, causing a loud snap and the Siren to flee the other direction, right where Alastair is...well shit, Cass ran after the Siren only to stop after he heard a bunch of leaves fall and a Siren screaming.

Rushing over there he saw Al standing beneath the net-trap, the Siren thrashing angrily, desperately reaching for her knife, Al turned over to Castiel giving him the 'I almost died' face. "I'm surprised she hasn't enraptured you yet," the Angel spake glancing at the red-haired lady who was spouting threats. " _Enraptured_ _?_ Cass, she  _tried_ to kill me, what kind of a Siren is she!?"

"I'm not sure, it's odd how she isn't in her true form, I have never heard of a Siren having a human-form besides the ones they use to lure humans."

Castiel and Alastair both looked up at the Siren, before Cass spoke, eyes fixed on the Siren "Hey, Al?"  
"Yeah?"

"You are going to pay for my broken window, how much does it cost again-"

"Halt!" called out a voice, the duo turned their head towards the approaching silhouette, as it got closer the light reflected...it was Sam, who came to a halt himself once he realized it was just the Poet and the Executioner. "Cass? Alastair? What are you two doing out here and why is there a woman trapped in a  _net?_ "

 Cass turned over to the Solider, explaining: "Sam, that's a Siren, a dangerous one at that, she tried to kill Alastair."

"I thought Siren's were supposed to-"

"I thought that too, but now...I don't know what to think of.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I gotta describe Al's executionist attire here since it's meaningless to the story.
> 
> Al wears a Total War: Rome II styled wolf pelt, it's sort of like...Black Dog?  
> I mean, it's the darkest shade of gray close to black but...yeah.
> 
> He has a necklace with a lot of teeth, I think they might be cougar teeth?  
> Plus there's a small aardwolf skull on the center of the necklace surrounded by raven feathers.
> 
> Alastair has a lot of free time and by that I mean he finds dead things which are either going to rot, still rotting or are already skeletons.
> 
> and the rest of his outfit might be a belted tunic?  
> Like this <https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shadr_Belted_Tunic.png>


	10. Shattered Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After capturing the Siren, Abaddon, they try to get answers.  
> She doesn't comply, they can't kill her unless they have a bronze knife with victim's blood and they can't use brute trauma.  
> Trying to find a way out she plans to try to seduce Castiel into getting her out, yeah, Siren's venom don't work on Angels.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted on: April 3 2019
> 
> Word Count: 1,552

"YOU BROUGHT A SIREN INTO _MY_ KINGDOM!?" a voice boomed.

Dean was _fuming_ , he wanted an explanation about this-- this-- _thing_ in his home. "Dean, we only wanted to question her, that's all." the freckled teal-eyed man spake as he tried to calm down his brother who was still complaining about the Siren... "Sammy! There is a damn Siren. In my kingdom! My people are going to get hurt by this Monster!" the King sneered as he pointed at the Siren.

The red-haired Siren continued to spout threats, mainly at Alastair, who was falsely hurt by the Siren's words; she refused to tell her name but only complied when Castiel threatened to tear it from her mind, now...Siren's aren't affected by the 'tear information from your mind' thing from Angels...she was faking it but Castiel didn't know, after all, he was never told about whether or not Sirens can have information forcefully torn from their minds.

"My name is Abaddon, I came here peacefully-"

Alastair abrupted Abaddon, "Peacefully? You had a bloodstained _knife_ and you _tried_ to kill me!"

"Well, boo-hoo for you then, your boyfriend here was the one that spooked me and caught me in his damn trap. I was just about to take my leave before you two shitheads came along." Abaddon said in a snarky-tone as she glanced over to Castiel, who shouted "I'm not his boyfriend, and, that doesn't explain why you had a knife!" but she didn't explain why she had the sharp object, she only responded with a taunting grin: "Aww, you two aren't dating? Too bad, if you were it would be much more fun if I got out of these binds and poisoned one of you. Then I'd make you kill one another."

"Sick bastard." Dean mumbled under his breath, the Siren turned to look at him, smiling, she made multiple _tsk_ noises with her tongue, "What's the matter, _your Majesty?_ Don't like having pretty _helpless_ women like me bound against her own will?" she made a mocking pouty-face and the way she said 'helpless' was...odd....nevertheless Dean wanted that Siren out of his kingdom after this, sure he has a thing for pretty women but if she were to be a Siren trying to take an advance on him things change...

Sam tapped Castiel on the shoulder, asking: "Have you seen Meg anywhere?"

"She's probably in the library like she always is, or, maybe's she's talking to Anna, over near the bridge." the Poet spake as he grabbed a wine bottle from the pantry, the tawny-haired man responded: "Thank's Cass!" then made his way out of the castle...Cass scanned the pantry, then shouted out: "Dean!? Do you know where the wine cups are!?"

"Probably somewhere in the kitchen!?"

++++

Abaddon has been here for _weeks,_ she wanted to leave...so she catches her sight on Castiel...maybe single men might be useful, but he's an angel...her venom won't work on him, but she has a _special_ venom for that occasion, Abaddon managed to get one hand free and grabbed a vial from her mini-pouch, and waited for the Angel to set down the platter with the wine cup, she waited for him to leave and once he did the Siren made her way to pour the venom into the wine, for a moment the red wine shifted to an amaranth color and back to it's original color...perfect, the plan was all set in place.

Now you might be thinking? Why doesn't she must run if she has her hand free? Well, her ankle is cuffed and getting it off is painful considering how much skin you're going to lose...and blood.

Once she heard Castiel coming back she quickly retreated back to her spot, the Siren cursed under her breath, frowning when the Angel didn't drink the wine...soon the frown turned into a grin when Castiel brought the drink over to Dean, unknowing of the venom in the wine. "Thanks, Cass." the King drank the wine, looks like a change of plans, the King will do her bidding, but, once they find out, she'll just play victim...no one was there besides the three of them.  

She watched as the King drank the tainted wine, finished it before he placed it onto a table, Abaddon smiled maliciously, "Hey, your Majesty? May you be so kind as to get me out of these cuffs?"

"Very funny, Abaddon-- Dean!? What are you doing!?" Castiel gawked as his friend walked over to the Siren and uncuffed her...she whispered in his ear and gave him a knife...that's...not a normal knife...Castiel's heart sank as he recognized what the blade was, he had called for someone right before Dean had lunged at him, pining Castiel to the for then plunging the blade at the Angel's right shoulder, driving through the rotator cuff, a sparkling bright blue glow shined from the wound...Castiel screamed, pain surged through him and instinctively he kicked the King off of him.

Rushing towards the table where Dean had set the wine glass, Cass grabbed the cup and slammed it against the table, shattering the half the bowl of the glass...shards scattered across the floor, throwing his arm up while still clutching onto the broken glass cup, pointing it towards Dean.

“Dean! Snap out of it!” Cass bellowed, wincing in pain when as injured shoulder moved, blood splattered onto the ground as the Angel brandished his makeshift weapon...he felt cold sliding against his neck, "Drop the glass, darling.." she said, slightly pushing the small blade against his throat...giving in the Poet dropped the weapon, shattering it on the floor then raising his uninjured arm up, surrendering.

"Good boy." Abaddon cooed, God, that made Castiel so _uncomfortable,_ she had Dean hold the blade to Castiel's throat while she walked off to somewhere...the Angel _prayed,_ he prayed for someone to walk through, no one came, Castiel is left there with a Siren-poisoned friend.

Abaddon walked back, holding a book...oh God...she found it, it was the book that held a lot of information and history of the Ruins, where _they_ were hiding, she looked at him and smirked as she waved the book in his view “Recognize this? I’m sure you do, darling...Barthamus paid me a lot to get this for him, why do you think I stood still when you and your boyfriend tried to catch me? It was _all_ part of the plan” she chuckled darkly, placing the book down onto a counter and opened it.

She flipped through pages and stopped, her smile grew wider as she whispered loud enough for Cass to hear, in a song-like tune “Foouunnd iiit.”

The Siren shoved everything off of the table, besides the book, she grabbed her small knife and pressed the tip against her finger...drawing enough blood for her to paint.

She drove her finger across the table, painting a sigil with an empty circle in the center then grabbed some tar-like substance, pouring a small portion into the empty bowl.

“Guess what I found, Barth.”

“This better be worth my time, Siren.”

“It is, I found out about the location of the refugees and the traitors.”

“Where?”

“Just around-”

_CRASH_

The table split in two, a large ax stuck out of the wood, Abaddon glared over to at the intruder...Castiel saw Anna and Sam, Meg had ran behind Dean and pricked him on the back with a blade.

The Cambion was just about to stab Abaddon, then the Siren stopped her “Ah, ah, ah...if you so try to kill me, I’ll have Dean here kill your Angel friend. You don’t want that to happen, don’t you, _Meg?_ ” Abaddon turned to face Meg, who stepped down lowering the blade.

“Good, so happy of you to comply...now, where was I? Oh yes, the location of the remaining pact members and the traitors.” the Siren picked up the book from where she left off, she had her back turned.

The Cambion stalked towards her and raised the stained blade, the Siren turned around and grabbed Meg’s hand being pushed backward.

Meg had Abaddon pinned, the red-haired yelled “Dean! Do it!” as Meg tried to stab her before turning around “Clarence!”

She had dropped the knife and ran towards Dean, before he could slit Cass’s throat she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled back...releasing Castiel from his grip.

Dean fought back until he didn’t, instead of an angry look came a confused one “Meg?? What are you doing?”

“Long story short, you got poisoned by a Siren and tried to kill Clarence. Looks like the Siren is dead now…”

+++

Emmanuel was busy looking for the medicine and bandages for Castiel’s wounds

“Hey Dean, thanks for ruining my shirt.” the Poet uttered in a snarky tone as he poked a the ripped fabric, Dean was appalled “I stabbed you and you worry about your shirt!?”

“I’ll heal!”

Emmanuel looked back, speaking out “What about that one time it took you 4 hours to heal-”

“Shut up, Emmanuel!” the Angel sneered as he stood up and grabbed his bag, continuing his sentence “I’m going to the new tailor’s, I’ll be back in a moment.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if nobody bothers to read this shit I'll still be updating because this is the first time I have been _this_ invested in making a chaptered story.


	11. Issues with Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the new town Tailor is a Leviathan, she seems nice and all but Cass doesn't trust her.  
> He thinks her girlfriend is unknowingly dating a Leviathan but little does he know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted on: April 6 2019
> 
> Word Count: 1,032

 

The door creaked and the tiny bells jingled, the blue-eyed man walked in whilst still holding his bag.  
He was greeted by a familiar brown-haired, “Dorothy?” he spoke, then completed “I haven’t seen you in like-- forever! How are you doing?”

“Doing well, Cassie. What brings you here this fine evening?” Dorothy responded gleefully as she held onto colorful pieces of fabric, "I'm doing well, so I heard you have a girlfriend, I think her name was Sarah Blake,...is that true?"

"Yeah...she should be over at the counter! Hope you find something you like!"

The Poet nodded and walked around, glancing at the clothes...his eyes caught on a paper laying on the floor, he picked it up and read it...big words spoke ' **watch out for the cult, castiel'**  .... _something's not right, you should leave_....he crumpled it up and threw it over to a small bag and grabbed a new pair of clothes and walked towards the counter.

He froze...

The _creature_  before him...Leviathan, he had to act calm and smiled-- _fake, stop faking you're not fooling anyone_ \--saying "You must be Sarah Blake! I take it you're Dorothy's girlfriend?" still holding that smile... Sarah looked up, and smiled, she seems friendly-- _still dangerous, kill it, Dorothy doesn't know it's Leviathan_ \-- "Yeah! That's right, did you pick anything out that you'd like to buy?"

The Angel placed down a folded Poet's clothing and grabbed a coin bag from his carrier bag then placed it on the counter, nodding "Y-yeah...I did." he stammered -- _it knows you're scared, don't stutter_ \-- Sarah gleefully took the bag of coins, then Castiel nervously took his new clothes and walked off.... _you should have killed it_...he wanted too, but, she was Dorothy's girlfriend...and Sarah does seem nice but the last time he met a Leviathan like her he was betrayed.

No Leviathan can be trusted, no matter if they are traitors who've turned their backs at Barthamus or not.

+++

Castiel lifted the hem of his shirt upwards, then threw it onto his bed...the scar was healing....good....he grabbed his new clothes and dragged it down his body and arms..he heard a crumple and felt paper scraping his arm.

He rolled up his sleeves and down fell the piece as it swayed in the air.

It was stained in blood, it had dark-yellowish stains due to age...he picked it up and that's when his heart dropped, words written in blood **'I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, CASTIEL'**  ...he pressed his thumb against the letters and felt warm liquid staining the pad of his thumb...the blood's still fresh.

Castiel angrily but...nervously crumpled the paper, then threw it outside...this has got to be some sick joke, right?

Some sick fucking joke...that someone got hurt for, or worse, died.

He tried to shrug off the feeling of unsafety, he mustn't let the prankster know their sick of a  joke letter got to him...or made him feel like someone's watching him.

He lit off the candles just as he was about to lay in bed an arm wrapped around his throat, he brought his arm back and elbowed the intruder...who wouldn't budge, Castiel struggled, his foot kicked back at his opressor's knee...causing them to stagger and for Castiel to wrangle free, items clashed onto the floor and furniture fell.

The stranger had grabbed Castiel by the head and slammed it against some glass a couple of times until the Angel stopped moving...they began to worry, thinking they had killed the Angel, so they left...until Castiel got up, then lunged at his attacker sending them down the stairs, his house began to become more trashed as he fought the attacker.

He grabbed the fire iron and struck it against the intruder, it's edges getting stained with more and more blood until they fell onto their back.

He felt a jab at his abdomen just as he got close enough to finish off his oppressor, his world was distorted...he thought was poisoned, or...drugged, the Angel's body fell onto the floor so the intruder could drag the Angel by his leg...but decided that he would cause a scene so he dumped the nearly-unconscious Poet into a sack and walked off.

+++

Nick walked to Castiel's cottage-like home...the door opened at the slight push of the knob, a bad feeling filled Nick as he entered through the door.

Lighting a candle, he saw how trashed the house was, _blood on the glass_... "Cass??" the blonde called out, no answer... Nick called out again, "Castiel? You here?" he stopped at the iron rod, its stubbed head stained with fresh blood....there was blood on the blood to leading to Castiel's room...made it to Castiel's room, bloodstained glass on the table and quills scattered everywhere...the window is opened.

Glancing outside he saw a piece of crumpled paper, climbing out through the hole of the frame he went to go grab it...he uncrumpled it...there were blood stains on the words and he felt dread...

But what was Castiel? 

What did this person want with him?

+++

Castiel felt something jab through his back--barely striking his spine-- and through his abdomen, he screamed in pain....he couldn't see, he screamed more when a sharp pain slice through his back and stung at his shoulder blades...it hurt the most when he felt his wings sprout through his back, splattering blood everywhere and soon sharp objects stabbed through them.

Blood spilled onto the ground as he cried out for them to stop...Castiel doesn't beg but this, this is beyond what Castiel as felt...everything was burning, he felt his skin scalding...blood trickled down his head making streaks.

Chains clinked together as the Angel struggled to see...when he couldn't...it was still blurry, he tried to lift his head.....but he could hear the voices.

"Asmodeus would be proud of what we got."

"Our god, Hera would be proud too."

_**Hera? The Cult of Hera!? No no no no no...**_

A third voice chimed in "You boys got me an _Angel?_  Those are hard to get. Oh, and it's _Castiel,_  good."

"Yes, we did Asmodeus."

**_......no.....no not him.._**

"I'm guessing he put up a fight while you tried to take him."

"Yes, he did, sir."

His vision began to fade, the last thing he heard was

"Hello, Castiel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h̢̀e͏̀͢ ̡́̀̕ķ̡́n̶̶o̴̕͢͞w͢s͏̢҉͝
> 
> ___  
> This chapter is short and rushed but I needed to get it out quickly
> 
> Also, there will be sometagged characters that have not been mentioned, introduced in the next chapter.


	12. P U R I F I C A T I O N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll help m̷a̴k̷e̶ t̵̨̅h̶̠̊e̸͇͝ ̴̱̓ẅ̴̪ô̴̲r̴̰͝l̴̲͝d̵͕͝ p̷̧͔̺̔͊͌ͅù̶̫͍̟ͅr̸͋̈́̕ͅè̶̡̬̱̞͗ ̸͕͕̲̥͊̎Ć̷̛̫̍̂â̸̜̻͙̂͌͠s̶͎̅͐t̶̝̻̅͑͝i̴̔̑̏͝ͅē̵̲l̶̡̯̟̍̈̾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  
> This chapter is about cults and rituals that MIGHT END UP BEING GRAPHIC  
> There is torture and blood and overall dark content  
> Not for the faint of heart.  
> if you are uncomfortable with that subject please don't read this chapter.
> 
> __  
> Date Posted on: April 13 2019
> 
> Word Count: 1,937

 

 

Everything was a blur, Castiel opened his eyes again to feel his back in a lot of pain...as did his wings, he glanced down to see the head of a spear sticking out of his abdomen and touching the floor, hooks chained to the ground pierced his wings and more spears stuck through them, also touching the floor...he couldn't move his blood splattered wings as the chains were too short--and the wood on the spear would splinter, cuffs suspended his hands and ankles and neck...forcing him to hold his head down.

_Not safe here, you can't hide. You'll die here...remember the man?_

He remembered what happened, the pain from his wings sprouting out to the spears impaling him through his back...he remembered it _all_.

Blood dripped...and dripped....it kept on dripping onto the floor, he blinked a couple of times to clear his blurring vision too keep awake.

His vision soon cleared and he saw that he laid upon a large sigil...a circle with symbols he couldn't recognize...his heart squeezed once he realized what it was...the Cult that one can't name, he stiffened at the sound of approaching footsteps and a voice said "Look who's awake..."

_ _......it's him._ _

"Asmodeus..." Castiel snarled, his wings shifting before stopping when the wood from the spears began to splinter...sticking into the exposing flesh of his wings. "Ah, ah, ah, Cassie...if it hurts you _so_  much then don't move, although, it'd be fun to see you squirm once I and my men ruin you...you see, we need you for our lord."

"Your 'lord' was just a sick, twisted and deranged women who-" Castiel roared but then was cut off when a knife was plunged into his chest, barely puncturing an organ...Asmodeus was angry, he spat "How _dare_  you to insult our lord, Seraph!" kicking Castiel straight at the jugular, the angel coughed up blood as crimson red liquid spilled out of his mouth.

The Cult leader smirked and kneeled down to Castiel, whose head was down, and he was quiet until he groaned in pain as Asmodeus slid the knife out of the Poet's neck, then brought it to his mouth and dragged his tongue across the stained blade causing Castiel to grimace. 

Asmodeus smirked, "Angel blood, tastes better than human blood and _definitely_ tastes better than demon blood."

_ Disgusting _

"So that's what you brought me here for, you sick fuck. To taste my blood is that all!?"

"No...we needed you for the ritual, we tried to use demons, humans, leviathan, monsters...nothing...turns out Hera wants an angel. That's why we took you, Cassie-dearest. You're going to help us purify the world."

"What..?"

Asmodeus brought a hand to cup the left side of Castiel's blood and tear-stained face, "Pure, you'll help make the world pure, Castiel. You're going to help us purify the wicked, you're blood is just the beginning of it all." his hand slid off the angel's face...cerulean-blue eyes widened in fear met with eyes that were calm, but...scarily calm.

The man left, leaving Castiel to fear for his life...after a long time, Castiel _feared_  for his safety...he knew the world was dark, he knew it was 'unpure' but he kept himself safe...this-- this is it, isn't it?

_ Not sure about that, maybe it'll end...but you won't end. _

Soon, the pain went away...guess the supernatural chains were defective, or maybe he couldn't feel at all, huffing he sat up slightly...blood spilled from the wounds as he watched them...they dripped, dripped, dripped and dripped like droplets of water.

Soon forming into a small puddle.

_I told you it'd end, put your trust in me Castiel._

+++

The man stiffened as a hand was placed on his back, he shifted as the hooks tore a small line in the flesh of his wings. "Sir..? You OK?" a meek voice said, Castiel looked up, he was met face to face with a werewolf in rags... "No...I'm not 'OK', I have a fucking spear sticking out of me!" he said in an angry tone, the poor lady was a bit frightened.

Castiel sighed, turning his head. "I'm sorry, it's just that-- Asmodeus, he's using me to _purify_ the world.."

"You know him?"

_Lie, don't tell the truth_

"Unfortunately, yes."

_Fool_

"Noami! I found another victim who knows the Cult Leader!" the werewolf called out quietly to another lady sitting in the corner. "This better be worth it, Maggie." Naomi sneered as she limped towards Maggie and Castiel.

Naomi's eyes set on Castiel's wings, "Looks like you're the unlucky one."

"I guess so....hey, how do you _know_  Asmodeus?"

"He and I go way back, long before he created the Cult of Hera, long before any of this 'purification' shit...he'd go to the pub every time to meet sl- hookers, then one day he just changed. Found out I was an unpure creature known as the shapeshifter and took me here...funny, angels are pure creatures yet, you're...wait, Asmodeus knows you...right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me how you knew him."

"Well, I knew him when I was just a young adult, he'd talk to me about gods and deities-" Castiel winced in pain as the hooks shifted, "I was just walking on the pebble road and I got jumped by a thug, I had to kill him and then there he was-" another wince and a pained groan, "Asmodeus, he was wearing all white, and just stood there...then he just....walked off."

"I guess angels killing are unpure to him,"

"Guess so...he wants my blood for Hera, if I was so 'unpure'...what does he want my blood for, why does Hera want me?"

Maggie glanced at Castiel nervously, her voice shaky "Well..." she gulped, "he wants to do a ritual...and to do that he needs blood... _angel's_ blood..."

The angel stiffened, "Ritual?"

Naomi nodded, flipping out a joint, lighting it then placed it in her mouth, "You're lucky you'll live...the last time someone was in your place they died...poor demon never got to be free."

His heart began to pang, worrying he stammered "They found one? H-how?"

Naomi stared at Castiel, eyes squinting, "Found? I thought demons were commonly found."

Castiel swallowed dryly, "You didn't hear about the Treaty? It was a story told by humans and monsters to their young."

"I thought it was a fairytale, like most stories." Naomi dragged the joint out of her mouth, smoke lifting from her mouth and the end of the cigar.

"Well, you're face to face with an angel, and I'll tell you something...the Treaty actually happened, angels and demons are in hiding along with some leviathans."

"Holy fuck.."

Maggie whispered something when the familiar approach of footsteps came into place, the same man, dressed in all white besides some bloodstains on his shirt, smiling unnaturally "Looks like you've made some friends, angel.."

Asmodeus approached the trio, Maggie hiding behind Naomi as the shapeshifter placed her arm in front of the werewolf, protectively.

Asmodeus only smiled more, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you or your werewolf, I'm just here for the angel...but, knowing you, you'd try to protect him...hmm?" eyes gazing upon Castiel.

With a clap of his hands, two men came in and held down Naomi...then Asmodeus approached Castiel, hand raising up from behind his back to reveal a headgear...long nails sticking out from the inside.

It was stained with blood as if it had been used before...

 

Castiel held a frown, before smiling "Is this some weird kink you have going on, sicko?" which cause Asmodeus to frown and strike Castiel on the face, "You _filthy thing._ " the Cult Leader sneered, his hands fisted into a ball, one hand clutching on the ring of the sigiled neck chain.

"Don't touch him!" screamed Naomi as she thrashed around.

He threw Castiel down, and grabbed one of the spears from Castiel's wing, causing the wing to twitch a bit like it's in pain...while Castiel, himself, was barely making any songs of pain.

Such a shame...he really enjoyed listening to the angel screaming and crying.

Asmodeus unscrewed the nails from the device then placed it onto Castiel's head, then screwing back on the nails causing blood to draw from Castiel's forehead, he cupped the angel's face then smiled. "Ready for the ritual, dear?"

 The coldness from the tip of the dagger tore through him,  _carving on his skin._

__

Every time a sigil was finished being carved in, Castiel felt like his skin was boiling.

Naomi was dragged to another room, where she was b̶̡̡̯͚̣͎̤̑͆͊͜ǔ̵̳ŕ̶̡̧̙̤̗̤̟̲͍̅͆̄̊̿̚͝ņ̶̢̛͚͍̮̞̲͕̘̥̳̻͐̔͌͋͜e̵̢̧̼̖̺̘͙͖̣̘̺̿̌̄̀̈́̔̔̅̊̿͜d̴̗̣̻̮̔̏̍̽̾̓̈́͗͗̚̕͝ ̶̲̮̺̳͍͈͖̟̮̼̉̍̌̾͆͒̍̋̔͑̾̚͝ḁ̶̢̛̛̣͖̖̟̤̯͙͇͙̳͇͂͗͒͆̂̾͐͜l̶͍̠̻͍̯̩̮̬͖͓̬̖̞̔̏̿̄̑͛͗͒̈́͒̚͝ͅĩ̴̜̮̭̠̙̺̬͍͔̬̟̳͎̼̽̃̐̅̏͜v̴̗̝̤̰̳̠̝̘̖̟̥͙̩̐̒̒̂̆ẽ̴̢̯̯̟̘̩͍̘̤̦̗̮̦̜͎͆̎̂͗̃͑̇͘,̵̬͖̤̞̠̣̝̉̇͊̐̑̄̍͒͛̍̐̌͘͝.... _but she's still alive,_

The dagger carved and carved until it stopped, blood oozed from the wounds, blood dripped from the blade...blue eyes glanced up to meet with amber ones, Asmodeus smirked...he knelt down and caressed Castiel's face mockingly, the angel gnarled as he growled, jerking his head back away from Asmodeus's hand.

"My, my, Cassie, you have quite the temper."

**_Says the shithead who kicked me at my throat_ **

+++

Castiel hummed something, as he slowly rocked his body back and forth, back and forth, _back and forth_...eyes growing droopy as he shifted glances from across the rooms. "Hey! You there, be quiet, the boss is getting annoyed by you." Castiel looked up, smiled and his mouth opened "I'm so _sorry_ , but if the boss is getting annoyed by me why to keep me alive?"

"You're no good _dead_ , and you very well know that, feathers."

**_Feathers, funny, someone used to call me that._ **

 

+++

Castiel was offered food, he was suspicious at first, never trust the woman in the white cloak whose smile is malice and untrusting...she frowned when Castiel wouldn't eat, she gestured and pressured him into eating the food offered to him.

_eat it, you're hungry, you were a fool to think the supernatural chains were defective_

Swallowing dryly, Castiel used his two hands-- _as they are literally cuffed together_ \--and grabbed the food, taking slow, wary bites.

The malice smile was back and she walked off...Castiel took this as an advantage to--attempt to--throw the food down, fuck...the world is spinning.

+++

The world faded from black to clear once Castiel's eyes fluttered open, there was a mouth guard, almost like a muzzle--or a reverse bear trap--keeping him from speaking.

More hooks on his wings, then there were hooks on his skin...all chained to the floor, he didn't know how much blood he had lost but his vision was getting hazy... _probably a lot..._

They were all chanting something, all of the Cult members..they...stood and held their hands together as if they were praying-- _but they weren't_.

He felt the carved sigils burn, they glowed a magma color as flakes of ashes flew out of the glow...that's not supposed to happen to skin...

Everything began to quake, wings shaking uncontrollably as his body quivered and writhed...blood pooled from his mouth, it didn't look like blood, it looks like a darker shade of red,  _too_ dark...the ritual was working, they really were going to sacrifice him to their shitty god.

The chanting got louder and  _louder_ , he saw Asmodeus walk up to him...holding a blade, not the same one no...this was more crooked, as if it was made of thorns...the Cult leader knelt down in front of Castiel, holding up his chin to make the angel face him...he smiled "You know, Cassie-dear...I'm really going to miss you, shame it had to be this way. If only you didn't kill that man, things would be different...but I'd still steal you away and lock you up, knives would still be in your skin...it'd be a beautiful sight, wouldn't it?"

He felt a sharp pain on his forehead, blood trickled down on the center of his face dripping onto the floor...his body began to give out, and he collapsed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm going to explain the Castiel Whump.  
> So, the Castiel Whump happens when there is a plan I'm going to do for the story, such as this, there are other character whumps too.  
> But in this chapter, it's Castiel Whump with a bit of other Character Whumps.


	13. No Place is Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is stuck with Asmodeus, while Emmanuel searches for answers of his missing friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted on: April 17 2019
> 
> Word Count: 1,759

 

 

 

Castiel felt the cold concrete floor as his head crashed against it, everything is cold... _Trust me,_

That voice again...Castiel always wondered who or what it was. Wait... He could hear the footsteps emit, near him. Too close. "Still alive, aren't you?"

Fuck, Asmodeus is still here, Castiel could hear the chains shift and him being dragged across the floor. He felt the grains of the concrete floor drag the opposite way of him, possibly causing some small scars; but those would heal as long as they don't get infected.

Blood smeared across the floor.

He felt a stop, he could hear his flesh squish as the hooks were taking out of his wings. Knives and the spears being dragged out of him.

Then he heard a loud clank, and a lock.

\------

Emmanuel started to question some of the residents of the village, he started with Alastair as the guy seems to be with Castiel almost all the time when he can.

"You think I kidnapped him?"

The raven-haired man raised a brow, nodding "Yeah."

The blonde rubbed his temples. "Look weird-raven-haired-Castiel-clone, I didn't kidnap Castiel. I literally behead criminals, if I were to have kidnapped the angel then my head would be off my neck."

**_Weird Castiel clone? Really? Wait-- stop getting sidetracked, I gotta interrogate this man_ **

"You seem to have a point, but you're creepy so you're on my list," Emmanuel said as he lowered his quill, Alastair furrowed his brows then walked off.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Nick, stained with blood. _Interestingly_ , he walked towards the blonde asking a lot of questions and Nick was only able to answer two, "I got attacked by a bear." and "No, I didn't kidnap Castiel, and don't add me to that list." Emmanuel still added him to his list. Because fuck that.

Then there was a lady in a cloak. Who sat in the pub for who knows how long. She was with another lady, so he decided to interrogate both of them.

"New to the town?" he asked the red-haired lady, who was the one in the cloak. She smiled and nodded "Yeah! I and my love were thinking about staying here, isn't that right Lily?" asking as he placed her hand on top of the blonde woman's hand. Who smiled back.

"Right you are, Char."

Emmanuel blushed a bit, the two were a couple, he snapped out of his thoughts. "Have you seen a poet by any chance? Looks like me but shorter with brown hair?"

"No, we haven't seen him." Lily said as her eyebrows raised causing a worried expression, "Why? Has something happened?"

“Yeah...my friend, Cass-- Castiel, he-- got kidnapped, Nick came back to the cottage only to find blood splatters and one of the fire rods for the fireplace was stained with blood. We’re thinking he might’ve fought back.”

Lily gasped a bit, “Oh my God, is he still alive?”

“We don’t know yet, but if you or your partner know anything let me know."

"We will." Char said nervously.

Once Emmanuel left, Lily turned to her lover with worry in her eyes, "Charlie, there was a kidnapping here. I-I don't think this place is safe."

"Don't worry, love. I'll keep us safe."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

\------

Castiel groaned, sitting up he saw that the chains were no longer binding him...besides the cuff on his neck.

"Well great.." he muttered, he waited for that voice again, seeing what it had to say _this_  time.

.....

Nothing.

It was quiet, following by footsteps walking back and forth and stopping. Repeating those steps. He could hear soft crying and hushed whispering coming from the other cells.

His wings shifted a bit, stray feathers began to fall out onto the floor.

His breathing soon became hitched. He clutched his head, bringing it downwards as his eyes winced.

His ears were ringing, voices scattered around. Panicked voices. The Angel Radio wasn't used in a long time, not since after...

...

The Treaty...

He groaned in pain as the ringing got louder, and louder, his hands began to tremble, he could hear them talk about an Angel in the hands of Asmodeus...

He's that angel, apparently Asmodeus was even more of a threat. 

For the Ritual had only begun, there's more to do.

......

They talked about sending a Nephilim... Funny, Castiel thought Nephilims were long gone... Leviethans had killed the last of the lot before heading out to kill of the Cambions.

Castiel's heart sank when he found out who...

_Lucifer..._

He didn't have any problems with the Nephilim besides the constant mockery from the Nephilim, but, why _him?_

Castiel didn't want to deal with that guy, no, not now.

'Fucking send someone else' Castiel spat out in Enochian, for a while the Angel Radio went silent, then came a 'We have no other choice, we are too weak right now to send others, our numbers are dwindling and there's not much we can do Castiel.' from someone in the radio.

Castiel let out an annoyed sigh and slumped back onto the ground, waiting for them to shut up.

He didn’t want to give Lucifer another reason to ridicule him. But, as they said there was no other choice.

Guess he just has to endure the dickhead for now.

Great.

Just great.

_**creak** _

He turned around, one of Asmodeus’ goons had come in. With food.

The man threw a piece of meat at Castiel, who caught it.

The man left, and Castiel inspected the meat, it was uncooked. Raw.

He was going to get worms if he ate it. Surely.

But his stomach was churning, and he was sure it was going to eat itself soon so he began to take bites out of the meat. Each time he tore it, little strands would stretch and snap.

Blood dripped from the raw steak, onto the floor.

“Knock, knock.”

Oh God...him.

Castiel looked up at the blonde, leaning against the wall outside his cell.

“Lucifer.”

“Not so happy to see me, Cassy? Aww, I’m hurt.”

“Fuck off.”

Lucifer scoffed, kicking down the cell gate with ease. Glancing at the Seraph, he smirked. “Eating raw meat isn’t good for ya, Cass.”

Castiel groaned in annoyance, not even looking at the nephilim.

“Come on, lighten up, I’m busting you out of here!”

“I’m not going alone.”

“Why?”

“The other two?”

“You mean the werewolf and the skinwalker?”

“Yeah?”

“C’mon, they’re below us,”

“Says the half breed.”

“You’re lucky I love you so much, lil’ bro. Or else I would’ve leave you here.”

“I would like that, very much, please.”

Lucifer went quiet for a moment, before snickering. “I love your optimism.”

Castiel grumbled something, then stopped at a cell, “Cassy, what are you doing?”

“These are the two I was talking about.”

“Do you really want to let them out?”

“Yes, I do because they were there for me unlike a certain _absentee_ brother.”

The Nephilim went quiet once more, before obligating and busting down the cell gate, a small gasp could be heard.

“Maggie?” Castiel spoke in a quiet voice.

“You got out?” she uttered, sitting near the skinwalker who was facing the wall, arms wrapped around her knees.

“Naomi, we’re free…”

“Don’t speak nonsense, Maggie.”

“I’m afraid, skinwalker, that you’d have to listen to the werewolf.” the blonde said in a gruff voice, red eyes narrowing.

“You...you’re with the Seraph. Right?” Naomi uttered, voice strained.

“Yeah, I was only going to bust him out of this place but he wanted you two out. You two are the only ones here, right? I don’t want to have to bust more people out.”

“There were more of us, but they died off, some starved to death.”

Lucifer wanted to say something but Castiel had ran in, helping up the two.

Footsteps, no, two pairs of footsteps walked in the halls, “Huh?”

“Hey! You! Stop right there!”

Lucifer turned his head, white cloaked guards, he rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand he threw the two guards into the wall.

"Alright, we can leave now.” the red-eyed man spake, faking a yawn.

+++

They almost made it out, _almost,_  but, Asmodeus was there. The man tapped his foot, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie, you didn't have to escape. Besides, we were only _getting_  started." the man with the amber eyes said, holding a malice smile.

Castiel gnarled, "I'm not staying here for you to break me _more,_ Asmodeus."

"Break you? Cassie-dear, I was solely trying to purify you. For Hera, she wants the world pure."

Lucifer scoffed a bit, then laughed. "Purify? Buddy, you gotta be pulling my leg."

"It is true, and, Hera doesn't want _Half Breeds_  walking umong us."

Lucifer frowned, "Alright, you've said enough, time to go to Hell now." he then grabbed the nearest blade and lunged at the Cult Leader, who oddly...stayed still, until he died.

"That was easy," chuckled Lucifer.

"Too easy," the Seraph spake.

"Let's just leave." Lucifer said trying to find the exit, until he found it.


	14. As long as I'm with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is stuck with Castiel, more like he chose too.  
> Nick doesn't like Lucifer, due to the Nephilim being an exact replica of him besides the eye colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted: April 22nd 2019
> 
> Word Count: 1,454

Lucifer grabbed a couple of lockpicks and began prodding at the keyhole of the Enochian neck cuff. The pics would snap all the time, "Fucking dammit!"

"Never knew you cared."

"What shit did dad tell you to make you resent me?"

"Not about what dad said, it's about what _you_ did."

Sighing, Lucifer sat up and walked off, leaving Castiel alone on the couch. "Cassy, c' mon. Me being gone for so long isn't an excuse for you to resent me."

"Where were you when the war started, where were you when it was just me, my mom and our dad? Where were you when I was alone?"

Lucifer swallowed dryly, then laughed it off "Alright then...you win."

"I’m just, going to go home."

“What? You’re not going to bring me?”

“No.”

"Why?"

"Because now it seems that no place is safe whenever I'm with you, so I don't want you to go to my home."

\---

Dean walked through the halls of his castle home, or whatever you call it.

He passed by some guards and Meg who stood by that one spot near the wall.

That's normal. Yeah.

He stopped when he heard some whispers and laughter. He steadily walked near the door and pressed his ear against it.

He could hear Sam...and another person...a Lady.

Instinctively, Dean kicked down the door and yelled: "You two ARE having sex!"

"Sam? We're having sex? If you would've told me I would've put the book down."

"Hannah, we are not having sex. My brother just assumes that."

"Oh."

"What's with the giggling," Dean muttered

Hannah turned to him, closing the book "Funny story, literally."

"OK, I've had enough of your nerdy-stuff, I'll leave now." the older Winchester uttered backing away from the door, leaving the two _possible_ lovebirds to whatever they're doing. Then he shut the door softly, turning around and- "Gah!" there right in front of him, were two women, one of them behind the taller one.

"Guar-" before he could finish Meg walked in and said, "They're with me."

"H-How did they get in here!?"

"I let them in, we don't have enough houses in the village since _somebody_ didn't hire builders."

"Where did they come from?"

"With Clarence."

**_Clarence? Wait-- Cass!? Shit, I forgot! He got kidnapped._**

"D-didn't he get-"

Meg shushed him. "Not anymore,"

**_Oh_ **

Dean scratched the back of his head, so Castiel is no longer kidnapped, and according to Meg, Castiel was held hostage by a _cult_ who wanted to use his blood as a sacrifice for something...then the guy who kidnapped him is dead. Maybe the one who pretty much impaled him with a spear died.

He's gonna have to get Sam to check up on Castiel.

\---

Emmanuel walked into the cottage and was met with Castiel lying on the couch, moping about and staring at the ceiling. "What're you doing?"

"Bored."

".... Good to know."

"I'm wondering if I can still fly,"

Emmanuel shot a glare at the Seraph, "You've had your wing electrocuted, maimed, and then stabbed through with spears and hooks, what makes you think you can _still_ fly?"

Castiel was about to speak until a knock came at his door. "Is it Lucifer?"

The Dragon checked the door, "Yep."

"Tell him that he can fuck himself-"

"Stop holding grudges and talk to him."

"How abouuuut.... No."

"I'm opening the door anyway,"

"Don't you dare-"

Emmanuel had opened the door, Lucifer walked in and by the time he saw Castiel. "Hey, lil' bro.."

No answer, "Still mad at me?"

"...."

Lucifer sighed, rubbing his shoulder and sitting on the couch arm, next to Cass.

There came three knocks on the door, Castiel rolled off of the couch and walked towards the door. When he opened it he was met with.

Dean.

"Cass! You're alive."

"Of course I am, I'm an angel. I can't die."

"Someone's snappy today."

"He's mad because his brother came to his rescue other than another angel." Emmanual chimed in, a smirk stretched across his face.

Castiel fell back onto the couch face first, Dean had only just walked in when he saw the Nephilim.

"Who...are you?"

"Name's Lucifer."

Dean snickered, "Wow, your parents must _really_  hate you."

"The name actually means 'Bringer of Light' so explain to me why they hate me?"

"Alright, alright. I was just joking."

Lucifer chuckled a bit, turning his head the other way from Dean. He turned his head back to the king when he heard "Is... Cass OK?"

"You mean besides being snappy and bitchy? Yeah."

+++

**_ knock knock knock _ **

Lucifer groaned, he rolled off of the bed and went to check the door, not without holding a switchblade of course.

There was a courier, with...a hood. Couriers don't wear a hood, but he's still a courier.

"Letter for Castiel." the man said before Lucifer could take the letter. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Castiel's brother."

"So,  _you're_  Lucifer?"

"...yeah.."

“Funny, you look a lot like Nick. Minus the bedhead he always has.”

The Nephilim snatched the letter and slammed the door. Holding the letter in his hand.

Red Lake? Who would want to meet at Red Lake?

He left the note on the counter when he turned around there was Dean.

“Ah, Dean, what brings you here this fine night?" Lucifer said with a toothy grin. Dean stared down Lucifer for a bit, before words came through.

"Who was that?" the King asked, arching a brow. Lucifer took a glance at the door, then looked back at Dean.

"Courier."

+++

The sun shone through the hills, Sam stood by the Castle door and began to walk. 

He grabbed out a wanted paper and glued it to the notice board 

Sam had been on hot Nick's trail for months now, then the fugitive just up and disappeared, just like that.

Last time he saw the blonde he had ran towards Cass's house.

He  _was_ going to check on Castiel but the Angel was snappy and cold now, so guess it's time to do something. But what.

Sam strode off until he heard a commotion at the pub, running towards there and low and behold there was a brawl.

People were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" multiple times at two well built-women tried to go at each other's throats.

Literally and figuratively.

"Hey! Cut it out!" he yelled out, walking in between the two  _very_ angry women. Trying to get them to stop.

"You think that I slept with  _your_ husband!?" one lady yelled, trying to get past Sam.

"You damn slut, of course, I do!" the other said with a snarl.

"Woah! Hey language!" the soldier yelled, gently pushing the angry lady back.

"Shut up Cilla! Pyrrha always went head over heels for you each time you walked by!"

"That's not true and you know that Mykale!"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Sam roared, hoping to get the two to stop fighting, it worked...for a while.

"She started it!"

Sam groaned, "If you two don't calm down and settle amends, I'm afraid I'll have to kick you two out."

Mykale and Cilla both glared at each other before saying "Fine!" before stomping off to their seats. Sam sighed, rubbing his temples as he walked out of the pub.

He needed to calm down and what better place to calm down is Hannah's farm.

\---

"Sam!" Hannah said, holding the haybale before setting it down into the horse stall. She ran up to her partner and planted a kiss onto his lips as her feet were hovering above the floor for a short second before landing.

"Good to see you, Hannah!" Sam smiled, resting his hand on either side of Hannah's sides.

"Good to see you too, judging by the faintly visible veins you must've had a hard day, right?"

Sam sighed, sitting down against the stall door "Yeah, these two women were fighting and one of them said a  _very_ profane word."

Hannah sat down next to him, "Fill me in on the details, I want to hear all about what happened at the bar."

Sam chuckled, "You and drama."

+++

It was nightfall, Sam and Hannah both said bye to each other, one going back to sleep and the other continuing to patrol.

Sam saw a familiar figure, Nick. Sam was going to shout, but last time he did the fugitive ran off.

So he decided to do an ambush, but he decided against it when he saw that the fugitive was drenched in blood again.

Now, Sam had heard from Emmanuel that Nick was covered in blood, and by that. He took Emmanuel's list of suspects,  _ **why does Emmanuel have a list of suspects**_ , and read it.

He took another glance at Nick... Who was not Nick, Nick had bedhead and this guy had hair that was  _actually_ cared for.

Who the fuck is this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eremiel is the courier :)
> 
> I have never written about two people kissing before,


	15. But things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Lucifer.  
> Nothing good happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posed: April 27 2019
> 
> Word count: 1,061

 

"Aww shit!"

"What did you do now, Luc?"

Lucifer glanced up at Emmanuel, then back at the corpse. "He's one of Asmodeus's goons. I thought he was a barbarian or something."

The raven-haired man crouched down near the corpse, the iron smell of blood filled his lungs each time he took a breath.

"Think they're out for revenge?"

"How the Hell am I supposed to know, and where am I going to hide this sack of decaying flesh!?"

"The river?"

Lucifer facepalmed. "The body would just float."

Emmanuel thought again and his mouth open to say. "How about feeding the rotting corpse to bears? Or alligators?"

The Nephilim nodded "Sounds like a 'good' idea-- but how are we supposed to get the body to the bear den without being caught?"

"You're the one drenched in blood, Sam would notice you first so you distract Sam while I drag the body over to the bear den without being maimed."

+++

"Hey! You!" Lucifer heard the voice call out to him. He turned around and saw the soldier, presumably Dean's brother.

"What might I help you with?"

"Care to explain why you are drenched in blood?"

Lucifer looked at his bloodied tunic, then looked up at Sam. "Yeah, well. I had a bit of a run-in with a barbarian but I managed to take him down."

"By murdering him?"

"Uh...it was in self-defense?"

 "Still murder,"

"Hey! Luc! I disposed of the body- oh! Hi Sam!" Emmanuel yelled out as he jumped out of the bushes, clutching his right arm.  "What body?--- by the gods! Emmanuel what happened!?" shouted Sam as his eyes were on a _very_  nasty wound.

It looked like a bear tried to bite off Emmanuel's arm and it almost did.

"Uh...there was a random dead body and I fed it to a bear but the bear saw me as a threat and tried to tear off my arm."

Sam let out a small hissing noise as his eyes squinted as if the pain was inflicted on him. "You should get that checked out,"

The soldier completely forgot about the man drenched in blood. There are...  _more_ important things on hand, such as Emmanuel with a bloodied wound. Fuck, there might be some skin missing.

"Yeah, maybe I should. Also, would one of you get me to the nearest heal..er I lost a lot of...bloo...od...a..n..d-" Emmanuel collapsed onto the floor, Sam rushed over to the raven-haired man and picked him up, human-crutch method.

Sam glared at Lucifer, "I'm not done with you yet, once I find you again, it's off to jail for you."

The Nephilim smirked, "Roger that, chief."

\---

Dean's healer, Samandriel was out of town for a few days so the new healer was only available, and turns out the new healer was a witch doctor.

Emmanuel was conscious again and asked where he was being brought to. “Sam you never told me that you were bringing me to a witch doctor--”

"Hey-- uh, Row-- uh… Rowena. Right? Listen, my friend's friend got attacked by a bear. He almost lost an arm.”

Rowena turned her head, she was adorned with fabrics and a poncho-like cloak decorated with little amethysts.

“How did that happen, dear?” she asked, calmly. Sam uttered out “He said something about getting rid of a body he found and got attacked by a bear.”

Rowena gestured over to a table with weird sigils. “Saaammm. I don’t like this.” Emmanuel mumbled.

  
+++++

  
Dean knocked on the door once...twice..thrice...some word for the fourth time.

“Cass? I know you’re in there, you can’t leave the King waiting."

“Nobody’s home, go away.”

"Very funny, come out, it's been weeks since you've left the house."

Dean could hear grumbling from inside the house, smirking when he heard the door creak. Then frowned. Castiel still had the Enochian Neck Cuff. "Still didn't get that thing out?"

"Nope."

Dean sighed, then he remembered something, "You got a letter.."

"From who?"

"I don't know, Lucifer said someone wanted you to meet them at Red Lake. Well, I heard him say it."

"Sounds like a trick."

"You really don't trust anyone else anymore, do you?"

"Nope."

++++

Emmanuel laid down on the sigils, in the corner of his eye he saw Rowena take a seat and opened a book.

She started chanting something in a language he didn't know. His body felt a weird tingling sensation during the time she did the spell thing.

It was _weird_.

When she stopped, she said. "You should be all healed now."

So Emmanuel sat up and looked at his injured arm, all that was left was a scar. Maybe he could show it off when he had a chance to.

Smiling he said, "Thanks Rowena." and took off, parting ways with Sam.

\---

Sam roamed the dark corners of the village, drawing his sword out incase someone tried to takes a jump at him and kill him. This place was full of drug dealers, Snatchers, and people who are generally just... Creepy.

But this time it was different, he came across a lady and her children. "M'lady? You OK?" he asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Will you care for my children while I'm away?" the lady asked, her voice was husky and rough. She held the two children by their shoulders, turning their faces to Sam.

Sam became horrified, the two children are _dead_ , their corpses were already starting to collect flies and maggots. Their eyesockets were empty and their mouths held open as if they died in shock. To add to the creepfactor, the lady was smiling, as if she doesn't know that her two children were dead...or....maybe she did know.

"N-no thanks, Ma'am.." Sam stuttered, standing up and walking away.

Shivers were sent down his spine, he couldn't get that image out of his head...and the lady smiling.. It was just all kinds of wrong.

He felt paper crumple beneath his boot, taking a step back he picked up the note.

It read. 

**Tell my friend Castiel to meet me by Red Lake, I'm taking a friend with me.**

Sam decided to ignore the note and placed it back down onto the spot where it was an continued patrolling.

Someone was leaning against a wall, writing something. Then it stood up and walked towards a small cottage, sliding the note under the window sill.


	16. And then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter with the mom and her two obviously dead children, Sam sets out to find Lucifer to throw him in one of the dungeon cells.  
> The thunder rumbles above.  
> Do you hear the roaring caw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Posted: April 28th 2019
> 
> Word count: 832

Sam still couldn't get the image out of his head. Even if he could he would still remember again, how the fuck could the mother be calm!?

Shaking his head frantically, he brough a hand to his forehead. Dragging it up as strands of hair lift up before falling back down. He then remembered about something, the man drenched in blood.

He ran over to where he first saw the man only to find... That he was still there. Leaning against a tree, smirking at Sam. "Took you long enough, now, where were you?" the Nephilim asked, arms crossed. Still smirking.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the man, "I had to bring my friend to the healer which turned out to be a witch doctor and I also had to patrol around the dark corners. Might I ask, why are you still here?"

"Depends, maybe I wanna get caught."

"Nonsense, nobody wants to get thrown in the dungeons!"

"Guess I'm the first," he said with a shrug.

Sam mumbled something, this was the easiest one he got. So he tied Lucifer's wrists together and dragged him off to the dungeon cells.

+++

**_Knock knock_ **

Castiel grumbled, someone was knocking at his door. Again. He groaned as he rolled off his bed, and sluggishly made his way towards the door. Opening it he was met with a man.

"Castiel, I have been meaning to speak to you." the man said.

"Eh? Who are you?"

"No time to explain but-"

"If there's no time to explain then I'm not going anywhere ya Fopdoodle Whiffle-Whaffle." the Poet seethed before he slammed the door shut. Locking it.

 He stormed off. "γιατί δεν μπορώ να μείνω μόνος μου; Είναι ένα τέτοιο έγκλημα; Γαμώ!"

_ Ooh, fiesty _

"Shut up."

\---

The man stood infront of the door for a while. Sighing he turned around, walking towards another man. "Eremiel, how do you deliver to people like him?" he asked the Courier.

Eremiel smirked, "A lot of patience, Raphael...and I mean _a lot_."

Raphael sighed, "How am I going to get my hermit of a brother out? How long has it been since he left his house?"

"He still leaves his house, but only at night for some odd reason."

"Do we break into his house then?"

"Nah, last time someone did your brother here had his iron rod for his fireplace and tried to stab the man."

Raphael groaned, rubbing his temples as he paced the ground. "I sent him a letter, it was under his window sill." he exclaimed, Eremiel shook his head, "He doesn't take any letters, he has developed trust issues and now all he does is just sit there in his house all day and leave at night."

"He called me a Fopdoodle Whiffle-Whaffle"

Eremiel sniggered, "Hey, atleast he wasn't swearing at you in Greek."

"Oh he said something in Greek. Where did Castiel learn such a language!?"

"King Dean Winchester,"

"The bedswerver?"

"Haha, yep."

++++

Lucifer felt himself being thrown back into a cell, he heard a loud slam and a lock. Laughing to himself he uttered. "I'm gonna be in here for a looong time."

And he was right, he watched as the day turn to night. He heard the thunder rumble, from the distance he heard a roaring caw and saw a flash of bright light.

"Interesting."

\---

Castiel walked outside of his home to see what was going on. Stopping in his tracks, he towards the ocean and saw a long Serpant like body, cloaked with feathers. Six large wings flapped and stilled in the air, he could only tell by the silhouette.

_ Wonder what that could be? _

He spread out his wings, in corporal-form and flew up. Ignoring the stinging pain, he flew closer to the Serpant-like bird and summoned his sword.

Not caring if anyone on the land saw him. This was more of a priority.

The lighting buzzed and formed between the sword and the thunder clouds, he held his grip tight on the hilt of his sword. He raised up his sword and and raised it, bringing it down onto one of the wings.

Bad idea.

The creature let out a roar, spereading it's six wings... _five now_. Castiel had lost his grip on his sword when he looked up at the clouds, a bright branch of lighting struck down onto Castiel.

He fell.

Goldish-white wings now scorched into bright charcoal, his chest _stung_. He wondered...had this happened all because he never read that letter? Was this his punishment?

He ruminated and pondered as the wind hit his back, going through each feather of his wings. He kept on falling..

Falling....

And falling...

Until he felt a sharp pain hit his back, and heard a splash before the sounds became muffled. Bubbles formed out of his mouth when he breathed out, everything was blurry.

He felt himself sinking deeper...and deeper into the ocean.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and was met with the grain of sand.


	17. I can't be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sand shifts

“The storms have gone away,” Charlie said, looking behind the curtains of her window, “Who was that winged man anyway?”

“I don’t know,” replied Lily, standing up as she opened the rest of the curtains. “But we might have to check in on Donna and Jody. Their cottage isn’t exactly storm proof.”

“Yeah, maybe so.”

\----

Just as the two walked towards the cottage far away they were approached by the soldier. “Have you seen Castiel?”

“Who?”

“I-- uh-- the guy with wings?” he stammered

“Oh! Yeah, we did! But he was gone after the storm.” Lily said with a frown,  her eyebrows knitted together.

“Oh.. thanks anyway…”

“I hope you find your friend.”

Sam only nodded.

++++

Sam scoured the area, he had to walk outside of the kingdom. He stopped when he noticed the flower orchids.

Destroyed after the storm, it broke his heart.

====

“Castiel! Come back! We aren’t supposed to be this far from the kingdom!” a voice yelled out. The young child turned around to face his friend, smiling he sat down near a flower patch. “Look, Sam!” he said, holding a flower. Sam crouched down in front of Castiel in awe “What’s that?” he whispered.

“My ma used to call them White Egret orchids, because of the wing-like petals on the sides and how the center is shaped like an Egret head,” Castiel explained as he cupped the flower in his hands, reaching out to show Sam. “Wow,” Sam whispered.

“Can I hold it?” asked the soon-to-be-soldier, pointing a finger at the flower. Castiel smiled, “Of course!”

Sam cupped his hands as soon as Castiel brought the flower towards him, his hands slipped over Castiel’s and under the orchid.

“It’s really pretty,” Sam whispered, smiling.

“I know..”

====

++++

“Charlie? Lily?”

“Donna! Glad you’re OK!” Lily said as she wrapped her friend in a hug, she pulled away and asked: “How’s your girlfriend?”

“Jody is fine! She’s currently fixing our porch, the lightning was stronger than the ones I’ve seen before.”

“Yeah. Maybe it was one of those mythical thunderbirds.” Charlie joked.

“Hardy har har, very funny Red.”

\----

Sam held the tattered White Egret orchid in his fingers, twirling the stem in his hand. These were Castiel’s favorite flowers.

He sighed and set it down, then walked off to find the angel… where ever he is.

\---

"Dean! Dean!" Jack yelled out, running into his room. 

Dean groaned, turned around "Yes, Jack?"

"I found a new brother! His name is Jesse Turner wanna meet him?"

"Jack, you don't-- fine." Dean sat up and walked into the kitchen, where he was met with a dark-haired teen.

"You're Jesse, right?

"Yeah."

++++

He could hear the sounds of the waves splashing, dragging up and down against the sand and splashing against the rocks. Tiny grains of sand shifted under him.

He couldn't see.

The world was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Castiel before and after

**Author's Note:**

> \---- means same timeframe  
> ++++ means time skip  
> ==== means flashbacks


End file.
